How to Attain Perfect Happiness
by TwiLighT7242
Summary: 25-year-old writer Bella decides to take a break from her career by flying to a country she's never been to, a few more weeks earlier than her bride-to-be bestfriend, Alice, expects her to arrive. But, tell me, how can a person enjoy her vacation when she gets stuck with a very big BLAST from the past, and gets bombarded with wedding plans and errands? Will she survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Yew! I'm here again! I know, I know. I have a ton of WIPs but I can****_not _****pass up this month. IT'S MY BIRTHMONTH! Woot woot! 10 more days...**

**Okay, let's go to the usual long-ish author note I make in every first chapter (really? only in first chapters? lol). Of course, DISCLAIMER. You know that shit already.**

**... Maybe I should put a warning? Well, not you you ladies, but to myself. This story's a ****WHOLE LOTTA DIFFERENT**** from my other works. I've asked my fellow readers and drabblers there in the Drabble War Forum (which you should check out, by the way) on FB if anyone's gonna be interested to read something like this, and I guess I've gotten positive feedback since I decided to start this. May I just remind you that this one's gonna hit home to me. It's more personal because it touches my Filipino heritage. **

**I've also seen some fics which have ****_sort of tried _****to make a likable story related to Philippines but, eh. Not that I'm speaking ill of those other stories and authors, but Filipino is my mother tongue, so please trust me with this one - especially with the translations. I found out those authors were Fil-Ams (Filipino-Americans) so they use an online translator which doesn't give an accurate Filipino-translated sentence, but I don't. If you ever ask, I'll be more than happy to translate it either paraphrased or metaphrased. LOL. I'm also thinking of posting voice recordings on my blog so you'll be able to hear how it's said and stuff. :D**

**I HOPE YA'LL LIKE IT AND HAVE FUN AND DISCOVER THINGS ALONG THE WAY, TOO.**

**INTRODUCING, MY SEPTEMBER DRABBLE.**

* * *

_August 13, 2012_

_OK OK OK OK ... fifteen more minutes 'til the plane lands. _

_Am I scared? Nope. I'm nervous as shit! Hell, I don't fucking know this place!_

_Am I excited? OH, FUCK YEAH! _

_Now ... Philippines ... I'm so sorry, my dear diary, for admitting I don't know a thing about the country except for Manny Pacquiao ... hmm ... yeah ... that's pretty much it. *nodding*_

_Pray for me. Hope I'll survive ... I'm actually talking about Alice._

_Hope I have fun... AND FUCKING LEARN SOMETHING! And maybe still be able to keep my job when I go back home. Wait- why think about home if I'm taking a fucking VACATION?_

_*sighs* Here we go._

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have just landed at the Ninoy Aquino International Airport, and we are now taxiing to the NAIA Centennial Terminal 2. Welcome to Manila! For your safety, please remain seated with your seatbelts fastened until the fasten seatbelt sign has been switched off. Please do not remove your carry-on baggage until the aircraft has come to a full stop..."

I close my diary and take a deep breath, and then make a move to grab my bag up.

As I walk out of the plane, I whisper, "Philippines, here I come."

* * *

***gulps* THOUGHTS?**

**See ya on the 14th!**


	2. Chapter 2

**TGIF!**

**Warning: I have to dumb down Bella quite a bit :P Don't kill me.**

**Ready?**

* * *

**2.**

After getting my suitcase in the baggage claim, I nervously search my phone for the note where I saved Alice's office number. I'll so be screwed big time if I lost it. Think of entering a territory new to your eyes. I shudder in panic.

Luckily, I've found it and read the number while wading my way to Duty Free to buy a map.

Entering the store, I directly go to the Magazines area, hoping to find a fucking map in there. I grab the one which has "Cebu" written in capital letters on it, and quickly head towards the cashier.

The cashier girl smiles sweetly at me. "Are you heading to Cebu City today, ma'am?"

At first, I smile back hesitantly, and awkwardly hand her the item. "Um, maybe?"

She blinks at me. I chuckle nervously. "Okaaaay... wait, ma'am."

Then, she signals her co-worker to come to us. I initially think something bad will happen, if not happening yet.

* * *

**I'm ready to make voice recordings if anybody asks for one ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm telling you, KILL ME NOW IF I HAVE BAD FILIPINO GRAMMAR! *bites nails***

**another warning... I'M NOT MAKING FILIPINOS LOOK LIKE IDIOTS WHEN IT COMES TO ENGLISH. :P**

**Just sayin... cuz I'm touchy like that.**

**TRANSLATIONS BELOW!**

* * *

**3.**

She leans close to his ear and whispers, "Kausapin mo na nga siya. Nosebleed na ko, eh."

He chuckles and cocks an eyebrow at her like he's going to tease her or something. "Bakit ba? Ano'ng problema?"

She scatches her forehead. "Hindi niya yata alam kung saan siya pupunta o kung nasaan siya mismo."

"Weh?" he asks, disbelief coloring his face and his tone. "Pwede ba 'yun, eh, 'di ba, i-na-announce 'yun 'pag landing nila?"

I clear my throat, catching their attention.

He clasps his hand loudly and grins at me as if nothing happened. "Ma'am, welcome to Duty Free, how may I help you?"

I bite my lip, blushing profusely. I have a feeling I sort of know what they were talking about. "I'm so sorry for asking this, but am I in Cebu right now?"

"No, ma'am. We're in Manila," he answers. "Cebu is, ah..." He scratches his head and mouths something to his partner, confusion on his face. I can feel the ends of my eyebrows meeting at the center.

"Down," she murmurs, and he nods back.

"Down, ma'am. Down," he repeats, pointing down. Just then, as if a light bulb turned on in his brain, his face brightens up. "Lower! Cebu is lower. We are above that province, ma'am."

"Ah," I responded, finally understanding what their fuzz is. I feel a little better despite my ignorance about this country because I see them struggling to speak English. No offense, but we're even. "Okay, so I should buy a map for Manila?"

"Oh, sorry. Out of stock," he replies shortly.

My shoulders slump in surrender. "Oh."

"But you can search for the map in the internet, ma'am."

"Oh, okay," I say, chuckling. I knew I should've done that! They both smile at me as I wave goodbye at the two of them. "Goddamn, Google!"

* * *

**"Kausapin mo na nga siya. Nosebleed na ko, eh." - "CAN YOU TALK TO HER? MY NOSE IS BLEEDING BECAUSE OF HER."**

** "Bakit ba? Ano'ng problema?" - "WHY? WHAT'S THE PROBLEM?"**

** "Hindi niya yata alam kung saan siya pupunta o kung nasaan siya mismo." - "I DON'T THINK SHE KNOWS WHAT PLACE SHE'S HEADING TO OR WHERE SHE EVEN IS RIGHT NOW."**

**"Weh! Pwede ba 'yun, eh, 'di ba, i-na-announce 'yun 'pag landing nila?" - "WEH! IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE? DON'T THEY ANNOUNCE THOSE THINGS AFTER THE PLANE LANDS?"**

**... I kinda paraphrased it :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the official list of drabblers for the Septemeber Drabble Wars:**

1.) Allienicole16- **One More Night**

FF Name: allienicole16 u/599165/allienicole16

Summary: Basically think of the song One more night and you get where i'm going with this. Bella, Edward, anger, door slamming, dysfunction relationship...yeah it's pretty sweet.

Rate: M

Genre: smut/anger/slight romance/slight dom(mostly from Bella)

2.) **FB name: Ellie Wolf**

**FF name/profile: WhiteWolfLegend u/2115465/WhiteWolfLegend **

**Title: The Mircle on Green Mile**

**Summary: TBA... but for a hint, its inspired by and based off the movie Green Mile**

3.) Loopy Lou. FF - Loopylou992 u/2673837/

Title: Suitcase

Summary: Alice returns home early and is greeted by a sight which makes her heart stop, Jaspers suitcase in the hall. Inspired by Emile Sande's song of the same name.

4.)

5.) **quietdrabble ** u/3350193/

**Title: The Body Artist**

** Summary**:

Seduction and sex mingle with art and emotions, causing a potential scandal of mass proportions to ensue. Edward is a New York artist, and Isabella is an enigma that changes everything.

6.) **Ana Fluttersby (previously Anabella Cullen P or Ana B Cullen P) ** ~anafluttersby

**The Strength of Destiny**

**Summary:** They have met by chance and had sex in multiple occasions, but they haven't exchanged names or contact information.

7.)** Bnjwl Masen (bnjwl on ffn)** u/1941811/bnjwl

**Title: Every Other Weekend**

**Summary:** Bella and Edward married right out of high school and had their son, Drew. Several years and another baby later, she feels unloved, underappreciated and asks him to change. When he doesn't she divorces him. This is her struggle to see each other every other weekend when the feelings are still there for him. Does she put herself out there and tell him when it looks like he has moved on? Will the twists and turns bring them back together and will it just be as partners in parenting or will it be as a true couple in love?

8.) **TwiLighT7242 ** ~twilight7242

**How to Attain Perfect Happiness**

Summary: 25-year-old writer Bella decides to take a break from her career by flying to a country she's never been to, a few more weeks earlier than her bride-to-be best friend, Alice, expects her to arrive. But, tell me, how can a person enjoy her vacation when she gets stuck with a very big BLAST from the past, and gets bombarded with wedding plans and errands? Will she survive?

...**just add www . fanfiction before the links.**

* * *

**4.**

I wade my way to the phone booths and dialled Alice's number.

A few rings later, she picks up.

"Good morning, this Pixielated. Alice Brandon here," she answers in a business-like tone.

I snort. "This is Bella."

She gasps. "Bella?" She squeals over the phone. "Oh, my God, you're finally here! Have you seen your chaperone? He's been waiting for you for almost an hour now. Are you with him?"

"Him? A guy?" I impulsively search the crowd. "A guy's going to pick me up?"

"Oh, no, it's not a guy, it's a girl," she sarcastically deadpans. "And he's not going to pick you up. He's just going to stand there and do nothing 'cause that's his thing, Bella. He loves to hang out at airports."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever. Just tell me what he looks like."

"He looks like your type, to tell you the truth."

I groan. "Alice! Enough with the fucking match-making! I wanna fucking rest. Can you tell me his appearance?"

She gives me a detailed description of him.

"Okay! Thank you, Alice!" I say loudly, and a bit forcefully, before hanging up.

I walk to the waiting area, idiotically searching for someone to pick me up. I'm exhausted as fuck, I'm starving, and I need a fucking rest!


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Sighing, I stomp my way to the waiting are, hoping to find the person supposedly waiting for me.

"Messy bronze hair and green eyes. Messy bronze hair and green eyes..." Repeatedly chanting it to myself, I slowly realize those two descriptions ring bells quite loudly in my mind.

"Bella Swan?" a male voice called from a distance. My eyes widened when I see the man's face. It's like this day is dreadfully turning to a nightmare. I gulp hard, staring straight at him. "Bella? You don't remember me?"

God, I _so _wish I don't.

* * *

**SHORTEST. CHAPTER. I'VE. EVER. MADE.**


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLY SHIT! IF YA'LL ONLY KNOW HOW AMAZING YOU ALL ARE... UGH! I'M LITERALLY SQUEALING IN EXCITEMENT AS THIS STORY UNFOLDS LOL**

**Anyways... do you already know who he is? :)**

* * *

**6.**

"Alice," I hiss over the phone while he helps me load my baggage in the car. "Seriously? _Him?" _I give him another once over before looking away.

"What's wrong with him?" she asks back in a confused tone. "Isn't he cute?" Yep, she clearly doesn't know a thing about our - cough, cough - past.

I groan. "He's not!"

"Yes, he is."

"Alice, why didn't you or Jasper pick me up instead?" I complain. "Why _him_?"

I hear her huff. "Jazzy and I can't. And besides, you don't even know the guy! Why not give him a chance?"

"Ugh," I whine, "Alice that's the problem! What if he does some... sort of..." I blab, thinking of a good enough reason. You just can't win easily against Mrs. Whitlock-to-be. "...fuckery?" - I roll my eyes at my lame idea - "Don't you care about that?"

"Bella," she sighs, shuffling papers at the same time, "do you really think I'd let someone do that to you?" She has a point there. "And that's Jasper's best man! He's been a friend of his since childhood. They have a weird bond and he's like a brother to me. So don't worry."

Finally, I pout, knowing I've lost the damn conversation.

"Oh, and Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Stop the fucking whining and pouting 'cause nobody told you to fly here _this _early!"

* * *

**Oooooohh, BURN! LMAO**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the late updates, btw! *shows hand peace sign***

**I wanted to reply to all of your reviews but, well, shit happens. I was only able to open this time since my sister used it the whole day (and night).**

**...ANYWAYS...**

**As for my note earlier about dumbing Bella, it only concerns Philippines-wise. And she has prob- OOOPS! SPOILER ALERT! CAN'T TELL! :PP *zips lips***

* * *

**7.**

They say staying in one place with your enemy is awkward, but nothing – I repeat, _nothing _– can beat having an _hour-_long car ride with your—

"You seem quiet," he comments. To my surprise, he's driving _slowly. _It's so unnerving.

I scoff, blushing while staring out the moist window. There's been a slight rainfall since we started on our trip from _Manila. _Yes, I'm stressing out Manila because I won't ever forget that name again.

"What the hell is up with you?" he asks half-amused, side-glancing at me.

I peek back at him and say, "Nothing." I bite my lip uncomfortably. "What about you? _You're _the one driving slow here."

"Bella," he replies blankly, "it's raining. Why would I drive fast?"

I blow him a raspberry. Yep, I'm childish like that. Sue me. "You don't consider that factor in Forks."

The car idles as we wait for the traffic to subside, giving him a chance to turn at me completely. "Bella, this country just experienced three thunderstorms – one of those is not _even _a real storm – in just a month. We're already lucky enough to be able to use this road!" He gestures to the windshield in a dramatic manner.

Just then, the traffic starts to move, and he continues driving.

"Okay, okay! I get it," I shoot back, crossing my arms and slumping back to my seat.

"And, really, Bella?" he adds in an exasperated tone. The mischievous glint in his eye gives away the truth. "You have to bring up the past?"

* * *

**:O**


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

So, maybe I was wrong; the trip didn't last for only an hour. But, eh, I slept through the most of it, anyways.

Where we are now, it's colder than Manila, but because of Forks' weather in the states, I can manage. And I sure as hell look like an idiot at this very moment for wearing parka, but, well, it's raining... plus, again, it's cold out here.

While standing outside the car, I hear him snicker beside me. I turn to give him a stink-eye, giving him a once-over. "What?"

"Bella, don't you have a different coat?" he asks. "It's not as cold as you think it is."

I stick my tongue at him. "What is it to you? I'm the one wearing it, not you. I should be the one embarrassed."

He sighs, frustrated. "Of course I know that. But you are with _me. _Don't you think I get humiliated, too?"

"Since when did you care about your image, huh?"

He breathes out heavily. "Do we really have to go through this?"

I shrug. "You started it."

"Whatever," he ends dismissively, rolling his eyes, and carries the bags to the house.

* * *

**Oh, this is gonna be one helluva ride.**


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

"Nice house," I comment, gazing at the interior of the house. It's not too big or too small; it's the right size for a small family. I can even see a touch of Alice Brandon in the design. But wait... "Where are we now?" There you go. Once I have let one question out, tons of questions come rushing to my head.

"We're in Alice and Jasper's house," he shouts from the kitchen.

I nod, digesting the information. "Okay, but what part of the Philippines are we in right now?"

After a minute, he shows up, holding two cups of coffee. He sits down, hands me a cup, and puts his down on the table. I shudder, suddenly remembering the past..."We're in Tagaytay, a city in Cavite." I must have a confused look on my face because he explains it further. "It's the second coldest place in the country. Floods are rare here, so rest assured it will already be sunny in a few more days and less rain."

"Oh." I sip on my coffee. Time for my second question. "Why are you here?"

He also sips on his cup. "Don't you have jetlag?"

"Well, yes, I do," I admit hesistantly, "but I want to chat first. Where's Alice?"

He scratches his head. "Why do you rest first, and then we'll talk about it later?"

"Why are you trying to shoo me away?"

"I'm not! I'm just making you sleep so you can gain your energy back," he responds. "Don't you think that's a good thing?"

Why does he always have to be right?


	10. Chapter 10

**How's the story so far?**

* * *

**10. AUGUST 14**

The next day, I am woken up by the sounds of loud rush of wind, and the smell of fresh sheets. I admit sniffing it more than is necessary. Oddly enough, the first thing that I came into my mind is his name.

"Edward?" I clear my throat and suppress a yawn. "_Edwaaaard._"

I turn to my side and pulled the blanket up to my neck, shivering. With my head protruding out of the cover, I search for my bag and my cell phone. Seriously, I can't move because of the air. I wish Edward's here with m- "Oh, my God!" I screech, sitting uprightly in shock, gaping. No fucking way will I _ever _want to be in the same bed as that guy again. I shudder once more, this time in disgust.

Annoyed at myself, I climb off the bed and grab my belongings. I immediately fire up my laptop and check my phone even though I know I can't use it here. After the usual start-ups, I Google 'Cavite' and do some background check about it.

A little research wouldn't hurt, would it?

* * *

**What's a girl gotta do when she doesn't know about something? LOL Google it, of course.**

**Maybe you can do some researches of you own? I'd love to see them. :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Another round of updates, please! HAPPY SUNDAY! *sobs* It's MONDAY again! **

* * *

**11.**

Feeling good about how I have started my day, I go down the stairs with a bit of bouncing in each step. I then head straight to the kitchen since I can hear shuffling in there.

"Edward?"I call before I see his holy fucking topless body. Okay, first of all, I'm not affected. And second, it's so cold in here! Hey, I really am not affected!

He must've seen me covering my eyes because he chastises me with "What the fuck do you think you're doing, Bella?"

"You see, I don't want to ruin my day, and nothing – not even _your –_" I clear my throat before I can't help myself say 'your fuckalicious body' "can't destroy it." Phew. I almost forgot what I was about to say.

"Uh huh," he deadpans. "Whatever. Let's just eat."


	12. Chapter 12

**I hope it's okay with you all that I'm extending my posting date until Thursday 'cause that's my birthday. lol**

**Don't worry I'll try to post as much as possible and meet that date.**

* * *

**12.**

"So," I try to start while chewing on the remains of my food, "I've done some scoping earlier this morning."

He snorts. "Okay... what have you discovered?"

"There are tons of malls here," I answer.

"Wow. Interesting. Anything else, or is that it?" he jokes.

I decide to act oblivious to what he said and continue on. "I've also learned that Tagaytay City is the second summer capital of the Philippines next to Baguio City which is located on the northern part of the country."

"Very good, Bella! Three stars for you," he mocks me and gives me his infamous cocky-bastard smirk. _Should resist... NEED to resist!_

I pout at him. Sadly, it doesn't work. He's successfully being able to ignore me. Good for him, boo hoo for me. _You're the one who decided to divorce him, remember? _Fuck you, self!

Extremely pissed at myself, I bring up, "You haven't answered my question yesterday, you know."

"About what?"

"About the reason you're here."

I'M NOT AFFECTED!

* * *

**Am I the only one who's feeling the UST on Bella's part? WHAHA**


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

Edward sighs, picking on his food. "I've been Alice's photographer for three years now."

"Oh, yeah, of course," I mumble, nodding as memories go by my head; a memory of him playfully taking pictures of me; a time when we were engaged in a game of strip poker. Gosh, this is why I've been dreading to see him. It's not that the emotional aspect is shifting back, but it's the weird space invisibly set between us.

"So, how about you?" He gazes at me through his lashes. "How have you been doing lately?"

I bite my lip in discomfort. "I've been freelancing for newspapers and magazines, sometimes in blog sites. I also have my own blog and have been writing some stories..."

"Ah, yes," he scratches the back of his head, "I've seen Alice read one of those." He chuckles. "The porn ones, right?"

I almost snort my coffee in surprise. Oh, my God! Alice was reading those? Please kill me now! "Shut up. No fucking way."

* * *

**LMAO FOR THE THREE OF THEM! AND MAYBE ALSO FOR JASPER SINCE HE'S ALICE'S RECEIVER**


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

His chuckles eventually turn to guffaws. "What can I do? I'm not the one who wrote that shit."

I groan, covering my face with hands as I drop my head to the table. "How'd you know?"

"I saw what I think is the first book in their room, the second book in hers and Jasper's car, and the latest one in her office," he confirms, laughing.

I arch an eyebrow. "And how did you discover the first book in their bedroom?"

His laughing abruptly stops, and then he stares off to nowhere. "I was hoping you won't ask that."

* * *

**What on earth is Edward getting himself into?**


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

Tonight Edward and I have planned to eat outside despite the rain. I'm guessing he's trying to bribe me about what happened earlier. Oh, man. He's still the same guy I knew... and loved...

But let's forget about that part, shall we?

Going back to the topic, he decided to bring me somewhere "familiar" to me. I was thinking of a fine dining restaurant but he only brought me to Yellow Cab Pizza located in a plaza called Paseo in Nuvali near Tagaytay. I'm partly sure it's in Sta. Rosa, Laguna, which is also near the city... or it must be near it, too. Goddamn it.

It's beautiful here, though... like we're on a date- WHICH IS GROSS! ALRIGHT?

"Hey, what's wrong? You look troubled or something," he teases as we find a table.

"Stop reading my facial expressions!" I almost shout. Good thing the restaurants not that crowded tonight. "Looks can be deceiving, okay?"

He stares at me like I've grown another head. "Okaaay?"

"Just shut up, please? For crying out loud."

He rolls his eyes at me and keeps quiet since then.

* * *

**Will we ever get tired of these two? OR Will they ever get tired of each other?**


	16. Chapter 16

**OH, I'M SO CRAZY ABOUT YOUR REVIEWS! I GUESS I SHOULD THANK ALL OF YOU AND SAY... KEEP 'EM COMING? LOL**

**Let's continue? I think the following chapters will give you hints about what's going on ... **

**I'm hoping you'll like this chapter :D**

* * *

**16.**

"I have a question."

"Yeah?" he asks, looking up from his spaghetti and pizza.

I pick up a piece of pizza and raise it eye level, scrutinizing it with interest. "Why does this pizza shop make bigger and more delicious pizzas here than in US? I don't get it. Didn't this restaurant originate in _our_ country?"

He takes a bite of his pizza before answering my questions. Well, well, he's smarter than me now. Country-wise, that is. "Hmm… you know, Filipinos really love their food. Yellow Cab pizza may be originally from America but the pizza makers are pure Filipinos. And since rice is their staple food, they rarely eat pizzas, so when someone buys a box of these, they make it extra special."

I must admit, I'm impressed. The guy knows his shit.

"They also love spices and ingredients. I think there are also tons of culinary schools in Cavite, and most of their founders are really well-known in the culinary industry," he adds. "Hell, I even watch one his shows."

I chuckle, partly interested at what he's raving about. "What, like the Food Network kind? Does the guy speak English in his show?"

With a smirk, he shakes his head. "It's not cable, but a local network. I watch it at lunchtime even if everyone's speaking in Filipino."

I suddenly burst out giggles. It's so Edward to do what he wants anyway he wants.

His curious brow arches. I must be sporting a big ass grimace on my face. And it's _so_ me to reminisce that kind of shit.

"Do they also sell beer here?"


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

Deciding to let our dinner settle in our stomachs, we go for a walk outside the beautiful plaza. I also window-shopped for a bit. Seriously, who would pass by Nine West and not do anything? That's ridiculous, or so Esme thought.

The internal mentioning of her name has stop on my tracks. What the hell is my problem? Do I really have to remember my ex-mother-in-law? Fuck me.

"You're so weird today, Bella," Edward comments as we finally continue walking. "One minute you're babbling, and then you're pissed off, and the next you're gonna zone out like you've seen a ghost or something."

I sigh and shake my head. I can't seem to get it all together. It's probably because of Edward by my side. I feel this kind of nostalgia like we're bringing up the past or something. It gives me the whillies.

"Do you have a problem, Bella?" he asks with sincerity. He takes a look at a distance before saying, "You weren't like that before…"

"Now who's bringing up the past?" I throw back what he said to me yesterday. It's meant to be a light joke, you know.

He shrugs, completely taking the joke a little too far. "I don't know. I just feel something off with you." Who wouldn't feel that against your ex-wife?


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

Attempting to direct the topic another way, I start with asking more about Philippines since he seems to be enjoying his stay here. Good for him.

"There are many tourists here," I mutter as I assess the whole place. "Is it always like this here in this place?"

"I don't know. I don't usually go here; only when I meet up with Alice and Jasper. But, yeah, there are many tourists here in this region. Some are even able to find partners and start a family."

"Lucky them."

He snorts. "Hell, I was able to find one in my own country but she just divorced me," I hear him whisper.

"Excuse me?" I look at him in shock. I can't believe what I just heard. Did he really believe I won't be able to hear that?

He looks at me innocently. "What?"

"Oh, my God, Edward," I exclaim, feeling my temper starting to rise. "You have gotta be kidding me."

"What? What did I do?"

I fight back the urge to groan, and close my eyes. "I'm tired. Let's go home."

* * *

**Uh oh. **


	19. Chapter 19

**UNFORTUNATELY, LAST POST FOR THE DAY. I HAVE TO REVIEW OR IMMA GET AN ASS WHOOPIN' LOL**

* * *

**19.**

Fortunately, he didn't even bicker me the whole ride. It was short, anyways; give or take, only 30 to 45 minutes.

We soon arrive at Alice and Jasper's place, and I guess I'm liking the quiet vibe going on around us, so I head straight to the door.

"Hey, Bella, wait up!" Edward runs toward me. At first I really thought he's going to me, but instead he opts to open the door. God, I'm so pissed at him.

I swallow my irritation and walk to the kitchen to make myself some coffee, but he's quickly beaten me to it, and directs me to the living room couch. A minute later, he shows up with two cups of coffee just like yesterday.

He hands me the coffee and slowly sits down, no doubt assessing my reaction. I, as usual, put on my poker face. My colleagues say I'm good at that.

"Bella, tell me. What happened? Did I do something wrong?" he begins. I'm immediately hit by a splash of memories, one standing out the most is the last time we've had a fight five years ago. These were his exact words that night. I start to feel as if I'm choking and unable to breathe.

His eyes widen as I breathe harshly. "Bella?"

I bite my lip, suppressing the tears begging to come out. I bow down, close my eyes, and shake my head to clear everything in my mind.

"Edward, I'm really tired. I want to rest," I tell him before I not so rudely stand up and prepare to climb upstairs.

Before I open the door to the guest room, I remember to be a good housemate and ask him, "By the way, Edward, do you have your own room?"

His head tilts up and gives me a wry smile. "Why, are you gonna make me sleep with you there?"

I scowl. "You're such a douche."

* * *

**There's always gonna be shit ready to ruin your ever so fucking good day.**


	20. Chapter 20

***rushes to FFn to post* I'm soooo sorry for not posting yesterday! Hope this one makes makes up for it...**

**Maybe this chapter will give you a bigger insight about Bella's character in the story?**

* * *

**20. AUGUST 15**

Finally able to adjust myself here, I go to my usual morning rituals.

First things first, early in the morning, I start up my laptop and open my blog.

I tag the new post to 'Thoughts'. I'm not sure how many people puts time to read my shit, but at least I have a place to record my thoughts, right?

In my latest entry, I write:

**How to Attain Perfect Happiness**

**Today's my official second day on vacation. I didn't realize flying to another place without knowing a clue about it is really hard. It's like high school all over again, and I have to adjust to everything once more. It's terrifying and exciting at the same time. My problem is, will I survive? Yes, I will. I have to, that's what my therapist told me.**

**Anyways… enough with that. Let's go back to the title at hand.**

**Just like what I said, my therapist told me to take vacation and breathe some fresh air. Apparently, air in the states is so polluted I have to fly to another country to have it fresh. *blank face* Wait, no, seriously, I get her. It's kind of a fresh air to me, going here in the Philippines. **

**I digress.**

**See, she also adviced me that, as I take my vacay, I should take time so I can find the happiness she said I "deserve". That's a hard one. For me, happiness is like growing up. It slowly takes a lot to get there, but when you're finally ****_there_****, the next day you're going to miss it and regret you didn't spend time enjoying it as much as possible 'cause you thought it'll be forever. With a snap, it disappears. Trust me, I've experienced that.**

"Oops," I say, deleting the last sentence. I almost forgot my therapist is reading my blog posts. She told me to let it serve as an outlet, but prevent myself from getting too far.

And then I continue typing.

**So emo, right? **

**But this time, I'm gonna give it a chance. Will I be able to attain happiness? Let's hope so.**

**-B**

* * *

**TOODLES!**


	21. Chapter 21

**THE DAY HAS ARRIVED!**

* * *

**21.**

Itching to do all my daily rituals like a person who suffers from OCD, I tap my fingers lightly on my laptop. Now that I've done my blog, I have to check my friend and therapist, Siobhan, but because of different time zones, I'm not sure if she's online or not.

Hey, wait, it's not like that Web Therapy show; just chatting on Facebook. Though, sometimes we do start video chats.

Lucky for me, when I check my Facebook, she's still online. I quickly start a chat box with her.

**Good evening! – B**

**_Bella! How's the vacation? Is it great there? – Siobhan_**

**Yeah, so far, so good… -B**

**_Great! I've also read your post, lol. Nothing triggers you there? –Siobhan_**

I pause for a few seconds, thinking of what my reply should be.

**Yeah, nothing. I'm liking it here ;) – B**

I know I lied. It's not the first time.

**_That's great then!_**

**_Oh, hey. Gotta go, bb. It's 12 in here now. Catch you later *blows kisses* - Siobhan_**

Sighing, I close my gadget and take a bath.

Hope I don't get used to my next agenda.


	22. Chapter 22

**Please don't forget what was revealed in the last two chapters. If Bella reacts differently or gives a damn about something others won't particularly think as a major issue, remember she has a "problem" (which is still to be discussed further). Please understand this kind of Bella.**

**And maybe I'm extending until the end of the week? hehe**

***clears throat* Let's continue.**

* * *

**22.**

After getting all cleaned up, I reluctantly search for the last person I ever want to see in the entire world. It's always like that, eh? They make the one you hate, the most important to you.

Finally, I spot him smoking out in the garden, making my stop at my tracks. I cringe when I realize I almost forgot he's not mine to castrate and bitch all over for doing what he's doing right now. Feeling a bit offended by Edward, I take a step back and hesitate once again if I should talk to him. Seriously, one would expect that even if you're estranged exes, if you still have a tinge of care for your ex, you'll at least not irritate her by doing the one thing she hates the most. I guess that's just a one-sided perspective.

Eventually, I decide to retreat and ignore him the whole day.


	23. Chapter 23

**23. AUGUST 16**

The next morning, I wake up with beautiful sunlight passing through my window. Hope there's no storm coming anytime soon.

With the sunlight brightening up my then gloomy mood from yesterday's hell, I breathe in deeply and stretch my arms.

But of course, there goes my bright day.

"Bella," I hear Edward call from outside the door in between knocks. "Are you still sleeping?"

My full smile quickly turns into a fugly grimace while staring at the door. First, I'm still pissed at him; second, he ruined my morning, and my upcoming morning ritual, and third, his recent question is one of his most common questions I've always hated. Do you really think I'll answer if I'm still sleeping? Dude.

"What?" I partly scream in annoyance.

"Dress up. We're going to Manila in fifteen minutes."

That surely makes my temper go straight to my head, making me take deep breaths and shout on the pillow. Oh, if only…


	24. Chapter 24

**24.**

"Come on, Bella. Talk to me," Edward pleads as he drives with his maniacal speed. I think he even whispered a 'please' in the end.

A corner of my mouth quirks up in thought, contemplating whether I'll be talking to him or continue the silent treatment. After a few seconds, I sigh and slowly turn to look at him. I can see in his features that he's completely lost the boyish qualities he'd captured me with so many years ago. Still, you can notice the childlike attitude he's always had. My, my. how my ex has grown up into a man.

And _for crying out loud, _why am I thinking of this?

"Bella, Bella…" I hear him try to call my attention. I immediately snap out my trance, and with widened eyes I realize I've been staring at him for ten solid seconds. Yep, I counted.


	25. Chapter 25

**25.**

He keeps calling me until I give up and respond with, "Edward!"

"Oh, thank God!" he implores as he drives towards the toll gates. I roll my eyes at him and let out a small huff.

"Okay, so can you please shut up now?"

He gives me a half-smile. "Yeah, sure. I lo-" he says. My head snaps to his direction and my heart beats fast because of what he said. Did he just actually almost say it?

He clears his throat before 'clearing up' what he said. "I_'ll lower _my voice now." I give him another eye roll.

But, somehow, a part of me is relieved we're talking again. The other part, though… it's kind of let down because he retracted his words before it even completely came out.


	26. Chapter 26

**Here we go again!**

* * *

**26.**

Another good advantage of talking to him again is being able to bombard him with a fuck ton of questions. He's important for me to survive this whole journey.

"Where are we going?" I press.

"Back to the airport," he shortly answers.

I look at him with curiosity. "Why? What for? Who are we going to meet?"

"The McCartys."

"McCartys?" I start to think of all the McCartys I know in my whole life. _Hmm… they couldn't possibly be… _"Oh, my God."

He snorts. "I'm guessing you know them already."

I gape widely in shock. Rosalie and Emmett McCarty? Wow. This day just can't get any worse.

* * *

**What's up with that?**


	27. Chapter 27

**It's interesting to hear your ideas about Bella's situation. As usual, I can't reveal what her problem is, but I wish you all can notice it in every chapter.**

**And... yes, Bella's staying in Alice's house but they're not showing up yet 'cause... I don't want them to yet? :P JK. It's almost there right?**

* * *

**27.**

"Why can't Jasper be the one to pick them up? They're _his _guests!" I whine, stomping like a spoiled kid who can't get what she wants. I have a point, right?

"Of course, we know that, but I told him and Alice that in exchange of us helping them with the major wedding planning, we'll just pick up the two of them," he explains, shrugging indifferently, as we walk towards the waiting area.

"Wow. She let you off that easily?" I wonder out loud. He must be really close to the gods, 'cause he was able to make a trade off with Alice, of all people.

"Er, well…" he trails off, suddenly being hesitant with his words. I can feel there's something else besides picking them up. My guess is confirmed when he added, "we'll be doing proxy stuff."

I stare at him with an 'are-you-kidding-me?' blank face. He's lucky he chose the right action by avoiding my gaze; I would've probably killed him if he did.

At last, a few minutes later, the plane has landed and we're now about to meet The Couple – the anti-heroes of my life.

Oh, yeah, and have I mentioned only the two of them knew we married and got divorced?


	28. Chapter 28

**LOVING THE REVIEWS! Yeah, Bella. Everyone's interested to know what the hell happened in the past. When will you tell us?**

* * *

**28.**

Tell me how awkward it is to have a car ride with your ex-husband, his high school ex, and her husband who was our lawyer when we divorced. Nah, you can't.

"Eddie boy, where are you gonna take us?" Emmett starts, tapping the heads of the driver's and passenger's seat.

Edward, who hates being called anything else but his name, casts him a glare and doesn't answer, causing Emmett to pout like a little kid.

"Where's Alice and Jasper?" Rose – that's what she preferred to be called; not my choice - pipes in, crossing her arms.

"Most probably doing some wedding planning shit," Emmett replies. Now, he also receives another glare from his own wife. The guy's a lawyer, but if he's not dressed up like one, no one in hell would even think he is one.

Oh, God. This is going to be a _long _trip.


	29. Chapter 29

**A mini trivia for ya'll...**

* * *

**29.**

"What's Jasper's work, by the way?" I can see what Emmett is trying to do here, and I appreciate that… you know, the 'trying-to-lift-up-the-mood' kind of thing… but he should've realized by now that it's not gonna work. Just being realistic here.

Edward sighs, knowing he has to answer that one. Why he has to? I'll never know. "He's a History teacher in an American-curriculum based private school in Laguna."

"What's the difference between that and the other schools here?"

"Well," he explains, "schools start here June, which is summertime in US, and ends on March. They also just started to implement middle schools this year, so it's very different, based on what I know."

And as per normal conversations, when someone starts to answer a question, more questions pop up. Poor guy. I almost wish I was here with him, so we can both answer their queries, but, alas, I don't.

"And you know this, how?" Rose presses further. "Do you know how to speak their language?" Her eyes sparkles as she asked. But I'm not jealous, okay? OKAY?

Edward shrugs. "Newspapers. And, what? Do I know how to speak Filipino? Not really, but I know some words." He chuckles in the end. I scoff and roll my eyes while staring outside the window. Fucker's enjoying himself with her. What can I do I can't formulate questions as great and funny as she can? Hell, he didn't tell me he can speak the language, even if it's just _'some _words'! I could've asked him to teach those '_some _words!

_"Hey, bitch!"_ my inner alter ego barks at me._ "Don't you think he would've told you that if you didn't spend your time wallowing inside your room?" _I groan at myself, knowing she's right.

"Brent School?" Emmett mentions. "Isn't that where Pacquiao's kids study?"

"Why do you know that?" I prod.

"I Googled him," he proudly answers. I snort. His wife gives him the 'what-the-fuck?' expression. After that, the elephant-sized awkward silence.

"So… you two are back together?" Emmett asks us in a confused tone from the back seat. In some way, he does have a right to ask that. Like what I've said, he's our lawyer. He's _my _lawyer.

"No," we both say the same time. I think, from the corner of my eye, I saw a corner of Edward's lips fall, or maybe that's just me.

Emmett's really the greatest conversation starter; he starts it and _ends_ it.

* * *

**Uh huh. Someone's jealous over there. :P**


	30. Chapter 30

**A-yo! I'm back! Apologies for going MIA. Life happened. *waves white flag in surrender***

**I must say I'm thoroughly amused that almost all of you are asking for Alice and Jasper. WHAHA Let's see...**

* * *

**30.**

Sadly, my plan was ruined by Emmett who kept on bickering me into playing chess with him. Four more games – which I won consecutively – and two more dreadful hours later, he finally gave up and ran to his mommy, pun intended.

Now, I'm just sprawled on the couch, eating Rose's cheesecake, the wallet forgotten. Oh, well, there are other ways to do it.

"How's the cake?" asks Rose, jerking her head to my hand, and sits beside me, rubbing her stomach like it's the most normal mannerism ever.

I chew a forkful. "Ishgood."

"Irie," we both say at the same time before bursting into laughter. As we ride down our laughter, I shake my head nostalgically while she gasps and suddenly picks her phone to type away something.

"So…" She eyeballs me. "How are things with Edward?"

My contented smile warps into a scowl. "Next question, please."

She rolls her eyes. "How about this - what can you say about your whole stay here with him while we haven't arrived yet?"

I groan, throwing my arms up in frustration. "Why the hard questions?"

"What? What's wrong with my questions? They're perfectly fine!" she protests.

"Don't you have any other questions except for those?" I ask another one before she starts talking again. "Anything that doesn't include the name '_Edward'_?"

"Hmm… let's see…" She pretends to think about it, tapping her chin with her finger. "Oh, I know. Do Alice and Jasper know you've been married and divorced to their best man?" I look at her incredulously. She raises her brows. "Hey, I didn't say his name."

I push myself further into the couch until my body slumps. "No. And I think I'd like to keep it like that… at least, for now."

She sighs and does the same action. "Well, it's your life. Just don't include me in your problem if Shitstorm Alice hits."

I snort. "I'll try."

* * *

**Hmm... one thing I always say and remember: Never expect from someone who's not sure or is just forced to do something. They make shit shittier.**


End file.
